


Purge

by Selah



Series: Long Time Coming [4]
Category: Jrock, Kagrra
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only rage that had kept him in check. Now he let it consume him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purge

**Author's Note:**

> LTC#2.6 Just a short outtake to tide someone over until I can get the time together to revise the actual next installment in the series.

Only the rage of the demon within had allowed Isshi to maintain the necessary dispassionate exterior until Reno had finally left. With the younger man kicked out, he let loose the inner demon. Rage rushed through him with the change, the demon clawing through every room in the house, sniffing out every last trace of Reno and removing it with brutal, methodical efficiency. The demon wanted nothing left of that whore's taint in his sanctuary. Only when that task was done did the rage finally leave him, an emptiness gaping open in its place. 

He really had been a complete fool. What had he been thinking, letting someone like that into his life? Someone who lied as easily as he breathed. He must have been out of his mind to think someone like that could ever change.

Exhausted as he was, he finished what the demon had started, cleaning up the mess left behind by rage. A big, empty house with formal, empty rooms. His office had always been his true sanctuary anyway.


End file.
